


"I shouldn't be in love with you"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [59]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:I was wondering if you could write prom 33 "I shouldn't be in love with you" with Connor from Detroit become human?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 48





	"I shouldn't be in love with you"

The pitter-patter outside was briefly muffled by the sound of knocking on the door. Surprised to receive any visits, I stood up and went to open the door. I would have never imagined who it could be, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight.

There stood Connor, and although I was excited by his visit, it also brought a knot to my stomach when the concern that something bad might have happened settled. It could have been the fact that he was soaking wet because of the rain, but he looked slightly defeated and sad.

“C-Connor” I cleared my throat when my shaky voice betrayed my nerves. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

He stood there for a bit, gawking at me as though I was the one paying him a sudden and unexpected visit. After a moment, he bowed his head down and nodded. Without me saying anything, he glanced up and locked gazes with me once more.

“I needed to talk to you, Y/N” There was a pronounced frown on his brow. “I hope I’m not bothering you”

“No, not at all” I tried to smile at him, even if his mere presence was flustering me. After all we had lived together, my feelings for him were starting to surface no matter how hard I tried to repress them. “Please come in”

Stepping to the side, I gave him so space to walk inside. With a polite ‘thank you’, Connor stepped in. He refused to make eye contact again.

“Uh… What is that you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“I… Well, I came here to tell you…” 

“Yes?”

“I… I have feelings for you, Y/N”

It was now my turn to gawk at him as my brain tried to process what he had just said. Connor stood there, shrinking over himself and appearing incredibly vulnerable. It made me want to hug him, but when he winced and shook his head I knew he didn’t say it as a happy confession.

 **“I shouldn’t be in love with you”** Connor continued in a sudden frenzy, speaking quickly. “I shouldn’t be in love, I shouldn’t be feeling anything, and if someone were to find out…”

“Connor” I tenderly took his face into my hands to stop his panic. “I know humans can be selfish and cruel, but there’s nothing wrong with having humanity”

He hesitated, still frowning as he watched me. His mouth opened, though no words left it in his astonished and confused state to my quick acceptance.

“You are still free to make your own choices and not act on your feelings, I will not blame you for it” I knew he was scared, and I was a little bit myself, so the last thing I wanted to do was pressure him. His turmoil was great enough already as he debated himself with deviancy. “You are free to do as you like, it’s part of what being human means”

Connor’s eyes grew bright with unshed tears as he stared at me. He finally relaxed under my touch and the corner of his lips even curled up slightly.

“May I kiss you then?” Was his response, which took me by surprise. My heart started racing as I let go of him.

I wanted to say yes, I was dying to, but the word got caught in my throat. Dissapointed by my hesitance, the small smile left his lips. Realizing he had misunderstood my reaction, I rushed to vehemently nod my head. The smile returned to its rightful place.

That way, Connor was now the one to place his hands on my face as he brought us closer. He was still soaking wet and somehow the kiss was still warm and calm. It was clumsy and unsure, but tender and sweet nonetheless.


End file.
